Big New York Dream
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: A girl goes to live with her Uncle for the summer, will it change her views on life and will she want to stay?
1. Is there Love at first site?

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone, sadly, but the idea is mine.  
  
'My this is New York?' I thought to myself while wondering aimlessly. 'It sure is big, Thankfully I am only staying for the summer.' I was heading back to Uncle Joe's house, my mind lost in imagination when I was hit and fell to the ground. It didn't help that I was wearing white!   
  
"I'm sorry," a very cute Italian said to while taking off his hat and offered me a hand.  
  
"That's quite ok." I responded in my Pittsburgh accent.   
  
"Are you new to da area?" he asked, oh boy could he talk to me all day.  
  
"Yes, but I am just staying for the summer with my Uncle," i told him still brushing the dirt off of my skirt.  
  
"Do I know this guy? Does he live around hera?"  
  
"Yes I think you know him, Joe Pulitzer?" I told him lookin in to his eyes. He didn't responded instead I heard a couple of gasps behind me. I turned around to face a boy with a cowboy hat around his neck, another boy with a crutch and lastly 2 boys with really curly hair. "Do you know him?" i asked again.  
  
"Yes we do," said of the curly haired boys. "A few weeks ago we pulled a strike on him and won."  
  
"Oh your the newsboys that I am not suppose to hang around with while I am here," i said sarcastically. They all just looked at me very funny. "But what my father don't know cant hurt him," i finished with a giggle.  
  
"What's your name?" the one with the cowboy hat stepped forward to ask.  
  
"Rose Pulitzer and you are?" i looked around at all the boys hoping to get the cute Italian's name  
  
"That's Race, Crutchy, Dave, Mush, and I am Jack Kelly," he responded at pointed to each boy. Man Race can make a girl swoon.  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Crutchy asked, hoping closer to us.  
  
"Yes, its a pleasure meeting you." Jack responded.  
  
"Same here. Would any of you mind helping me find my way? I only told Uncle I was going a few blocks from his house and i don't know how I ended up here." I spoke as soon as i realised the sun was setting.  
  
"I can take you." Dave offered. "I've there before." I really wished it was Race.  
  
"Well I wanna come too, aint got nuttin else to do." Race chimed in. Ah yes! I waited for one of the boys to offer me there hand but i guess thats only a Pittsburgh thing so i walked fast to catch up with them.  
  
"I am so greatful that you offered to take me home." I stated as I started a conversation.  
  
"Ah, I aint got nothing else betta ta do." This came from Race. I thought he seemed interested in me.  
  
"Its my pleasure." Dave responded, I think he was winning my heart. We walked a few more blocks when I noticed my Uncle's house.   
  
"Well we shall part here, I dont want any of you getting caught. Au reivor." I said and waited for their response.  
  
"A beintot!" Dave said and I was stunned. "I took French when i still went to school. Not very good at it." I chuckled.  
  
"Neither am i." he laughed too.  
  
"What time does your Uncle go to work?" again, Dave asked. What is with Race does he have some mute tendencies.  
  
"He leaves about 7?" i curiously responded.  
  
"Well, since your new here you need to have a proper tour. I'll pick you up at 8. Whaddya say?"  
  
"It's a date!" i exclaimed and we kissed each other on the cheeks just like the French. I giggled and left to go eat some supper.  
  
I know its kinda short, but just bear with me please. R/R 


	2. My Uncle Joe

Disclaimer: i dont own anyone, though i do want Les as my lil brother lol, the idea is mine!  
  
"Where have you been? You are 10mins late! Your dinner is getting cold! Eat!" my uncle told me sternly as i walked into the dinning room with my dress still mangled from the fall. "What happened to your dress?! My, my go wash up then come back to eat." I did what i was told and went to wash up. "Now, tell me about your first day in New York." he stated as I promptly walked through the door and took my seat next to near the head of the table.  
  
"Well, i was just walking around and the sites are so beautiful so i have to see alot more tomorrow. I met a friend and he is takin me to see more sites." I told Uncle, he seemed to be very interested in my life. Unlike my father.  
  
"Good, good. Have you written any more poetry?"  
  
"Oh yes Uncle. Would you like to see after dinner?" My Uncle is my big support in my poetry. My father could careless he just likes my staight As.  
  
"Now you know what my answer will be. And just this summer i think you deserve a poetry section in The World."   
  
"Really Uncle Joe?" i was so exicted!  
  
"Yes of course. Now why dont you run up to room and retrieve those poems while I ask Susan to bring dessert in the study." Uncle Joe told me when i finished my mashed patatoes. He need not tell me twice and i was up and back before Uncle was there.  
  
"This is really unique Rose. I love it" Uncle told me about my rainbow poem. "This is the first peice in the weekly poetry section starting Saturday dear."   
  
"Oh thank you Uncle!" and i gave him a hug. Also, i told him he could continue looking but i need to be heading to bed for my big day with Dave. I wonder what he is thinking about this time. Is it me or nah i want it to be me!   
  
"Oh Martha!" I stopped my servent in the hall. "Could you get me up at 7 and have breakfeast ready. I am going to be leaving with this really nice boy. He is taking me to see the sites of New York. Its a date!"  
  
"Good for you child! And i will tell Fred when i go down to get your milk and cookies." she responed. Martha is the sweetest old lady ever! With her curly white hair and her peircing green eyes. She's like another grandma.  
  
"Oh thank you but i am talking a bath tonight. so i guess come up around 9."  
  
"That is possible sweetie." I smiled and went to gather my night gown and headed for a nice warm bath.  
  
I heard a knock around nine-o-clock at my door. It was Martha with my deliciouse homade cookies and milk. I thanked her and read till 9:30 then i went off to dream.  
  
The next morning i was woken by a light tap at 6:30 and by 7 i was fully awake walking down the stairs to the dinning room. On Uncle Joe's way out i gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye. Then went to eat breakfast.  
  
At my seat there were french toast, bacon, bagel, and apple juice. Mmmm was it delicious.   
  
"Thank you Fred for the wonderful breakfast!" I called in to the kitchen on my way up to my room.  
  
"My pleasure Miss Rose." I love it here, maybe i can convince daddy to let me go to school here. I doubt it.   
  
In a 15mins i was ready to go with 15mins to spare. I read till i lost track of time and Mary and to come and retrieve me from my room and i was off.  
  
I hope you like this chap, kinda boring, but adventure will come R/R love ya 


	3. A Taste of Adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing, i STILL would like Les as my little brother, idea is myne  
  
Dakki: Yay! It worked and its just for you!!  
  
Carridwen4: hey so sorry it took long to update hope ya enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Rose he is in the living room." Mary told me and i headed down the stairs.  
  
"Bonjour David!" he was looking at Uncle's pictures and i guess i startled cause i saw him jump.  
  
"Bonjour Rose." Putting the picture down he came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Miss Rose, why dont you invite your date for dinner?" Martha asked me. Thats a great idea, why didnt i think of it.  
  
"Dave would you like to join me for dinner?" he smiled, nodded and proceeded with.  
  
"I would love to, but i need to tell my parents."  
  
"I'll tell Fred to make extra." she said and headed to the kitchen while the thought was fresh in her mind.  
  
"I really appriecate you taking me to see the sites." I started the convo when we on our way to Dave's house.  
  
"Rose, I dont mind doing it for such a pretty lady." I blushed, wasn't expecting a sweet remark. "Sorry didn't mean to make you blush. Its truth." with that, he took my hand in his and we arrived at his home.  
  
"Hey mom, dad, This is Rose." Dave said.   
  
"Hello dear, please sit down. Can i get you anything?" his mom asked me.  
  
"No thank you. I ate at home." I responed and smiled.  
  
"Les you ready?" I heard Dave say and turned around in my chair at the table to see a younger version of him. He was adorable.  
  
"Oh Rose, this is my brother Les, and thats my sister Sara." he said refering to the girl dishes she simply just smiled as did i.  
  
"Lets go!" Les nagged pulling on David shirt.  
  
"Ok, Mom i will not be home for dinner, Rose has invited me."  
  
"Well thats was mighty nice of her."  
  
"Its my pleasure."  
  
"Goodbye Mom, Dad, Sara. see you later." Dave stated and opended the door.  
  
"Goodbye, It was so nice to meet you." I smiled and followed Dave down the stairs.  
  
"Eww you guys are holding hands." Les noticed once we got to the street.  
  
"One day you'll understand." and he patted his brother on the head.   
  
"Whose the pretty lady Davey." a boy spatter behind us. "I thought nobody was shallow enough to go after you." With that we spun around to the site of two of the most ugliest men or boys, i should say.  
  
"The Delancy brudders neva give up do dey?" yet, another voice spoke behind us. "Just leave em alone n go help Mr. Weasel."  
  
"Shut up Cowboy, we dont have to listen to you!"  
  
"Oscar, Oscar, Oscar." Jack walked near him. "You neva give up do you?" He shook his head in disgrace and proceeded to leave. "Hi ya  
  
Rose, how are you this morning."  
  
"I'm hunky-dorey Jack. how bout you?" I asked but all four boys were giving me confusing looks.  
  
"Hunky-dorey?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh sorry Pittsburgh thing. It means i am good." I forgot where i was at for a moment.  
  
"Pittsburgh? What are you doing here?"Oscar asked coming towards us his brother not far behind.  
  
"Visiting my Uncle. Now, good day to you gentlemen. I have some site seeing to astonish at." They had no idea how to react and my statement. I took Dave's hand and we continued to walk until we came to the square. Its where i was yesterday.  
  
"You were good Rose, but i'm sorry that had to interfere. " Jack told me, more boys we starting to crowd under us.  
  
"Hi Rose!" It was Crutchy. He's so sweet.  
  
"Morning Crutchy." I grinned softly at him. And then i saw him, Race. Standing by a gate smoking a cigar. I wonder why he didnt say good morning. Oh well the world doesnt revolve around me. My attention was brought back to reality when a bell sounded off.   
  
"Thats the circulation bell. I have to go get my papes stay here." Dave explained and went to get in line.   
  
W00T W00T it saved!!! the first time i wrote this it didnt save and i was so mad. but now i am happy!!! hope you liked it. reviews are welcomed! 


	4. About Rose

Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies, sadly, the belong to Disney, and i am in the mist of buying Les(yay!), the idea of the story is mine though!  
  
Dakki: The next i time i come across Crutchy, i'll give him a kiss for you!  
  
Gamester Clads: Here's next part, i hope ya like it!!! :)  
  
~*~  
  
"Good Mornin' Rose." I heard a familiar voice behind me. What is with all these people talking behind my back! I turned around the face the cute Italian, Race. I thought he was ignoring me, oh well no sense ignoring him.  
  
"Good Morning, Race. How are you?"   
  
"Not so bad, and yerself?"   
  
"The same." I smiled at him.   
  
"Ah, maybe later we could go to Tibby's if ya want." he asked. Geez what was Tibby's?  
  
"What's that?" he used his free hand to slap himself in the forehead.  
  
"Sorry, its a restaurant."  
  
"Oh i am sry, but Dave is showing me the sites and then he is coming over for dinner. But I'll ask for a rain check." It was sweet of him to ask and i do want to go but i'll just wait for another time.  
  
"Rain check?"  
  
"Yep, it means pick another day. You know i am here all summer." I smiled and he winked. Thats when i saw Dave coming toward me with Les, Jack, Mush, and Crutchy.  
  
"Ready Rose? Oh hiya Race." Dave said.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Hey Davey, Cya Rose." and Race walked off and started to sell the papes.  
  
"Oh, Rose. Your Uncle would like to see you." Oscar Delancy called to me, his face popped out between two white doors. I gave confused look and i told Dave to start and i'd catch up.  
  
"You called?" I said to him. All he did was force me inside and into a room and locked the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Look, i know for a fact that you are not allowed to be around those newsboys. My father works for you father in Pittsburgh, thats why i thought you looked so familiar."  
  
"But, you wont tell him will you?" He looked to his brother and back at me with a devious smile. "What are you planning?"  
  
"I won't tell you father but only if your mine"  
  
"How dare you ask me!!! i dont even know you! Now let me out!"  
  
"As you wish Rose, but we'll be watching you." I raced outside to see Dave waiting there.   
  
"I thought i told you to go ahead and i'd catch up." i teased.  
  
"But you wouldnt know your way, so i had to stay."  
  
"Where the papers?"  
  
"Thats when little brothers come in handy. He and Jack are selling today, so its just me, you and the sites of New York." Awesome! but i really wanted to help sell the papers. I have all summer still ahead of me. "What did your Uncle want?"  
  
"Actually it wasnt my Uncle but Oscar." I started and explained the whole story to him.  
  
"Oh wow i'm sorry Rose. But why doesnt your father want you around us?" he asked.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Rose, darling come here please." My father called from the study as i stepped in the door from school.  
  
"Yes Father?"  
  
"How would you like to visit you Uncle Joe? He sent me a letter asking for your company this summer. I just recieved the letter now." Oh yes! I've always loved going to New York when i was little a girl.   
  
"Yes Father i will be happy to go!"  
  
"Now Rose i know you have been following the newsboys strike and do not want you to get entangled in their mess. They are dangerous boys, do you undstand me?"   
  
"If they are so dangerous, how did they have brains and guts to stand up to Uncle and beat him?"  
  
"Do you really wish to go?" I nodded. "Then not another word about this. Now, run along and do your homework which i expect it to be done and on my desk supper. See you then." I rushed out of the study and upstairs to my room. I sat at my desk and pulled out the bottom drawer. It contained all my newsies articles. I rummaged through to find my favorite one. It had about 20 boys in a pic posing very weird. I knew all there names and i was determind to meet everyone, especially Spot Conlons of Brooklyn, regaurdless of what my father says!  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Rose? Are you alright?" Dave brought me back to reality.  
  
"Yes, i am fine. Just thinking back to the day i found out i was coming. I havent had a chance to tell you but i am a huge follower in the strike. I've been following it ever since it started."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, and my father thinks you are dangerous boys and orders me not to chase you. But i didnt have to. Thanks to Race."  
  
"Wow. I had no idea." he seemed very shocked.   
  
"Hey Davey why the stunned face?" Crutchy asked as he finished up his pape. I guess he did good today.  
  
"Rose, here is a big supporter of the Newsie Strike." Dave explained.  
  
"Oh thats amazing. But how did you find out bout it since you lives so far away." again, sweet Crutchy asked.  
  
"Uncle Joe usually sends Father the newspaper so he can help him with business. One day as i was waiting for my Father to finish checking my homework, i was briefing through The World, when an article appeared about you guys and ever since i've cut out and collected every article."  
  
"Wow, that's interesting! I've got to go tell the others. Meet me at Tibbys in bout hour." Crutchy called over his shoulder as he walked away. There's that Tibby's again.   
  
"Well lets go to Centrel Park and then head over to Tibbys for lunch. Whaddya say?"   
  
"Sounds like a plan." and yet again our fingers intertwined with one anothers as we walked toward the park.  
  
Hey guys i hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcomed and please join my Newsies RpG! cya next time!!!!   
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/carrydabanner/ 


	5. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies, sadly, though Christams is coming and maybe you'd like to wrap Davey up and send him to me. lol   
  
Kristan: Is this a better hun?"  
  
~*~  
  
Summer rapidly past and I found myself starting to pack for home. Only one week left and I would be back in Pittsburgh. Drowned in my thoughts I didn't hear the soft knock on the door, so when I spun around to go downstairs, my boyfriend Dave was standing in my way.  
  
"Hi Rose, I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you heard the knock." He told me.   
  
"No, sorry. I was just thinking about going home next week and how I don't want to!" I responded and went to retrieve a hug and kiss.  
  
"I don't want you to go either." He whispered in my ear. We stayed in the hug for the longest time and only broke away when Martha came to see my progress on packing.   
  
"Rose, I'm very surprised that you got half of your clothes packed! Good girl. Now, what would you like for lunch? of course Dave you can stay if you like." Dave just smiled and Martha knew his response.   
  
"I would like chicken noodle soup with a chipped ham sandwhich please."  
  
"Make that 2 please." Martha noted that she will call when it was ready.  
  
"I am really going to miss you." I told Dave as I sat on my bed. He followed.  
  
"I am going to miss you too." and he wrapped me into a hug, which led to a kiss, which let to something blissful until i heard a voice.  
  
"Rose Leigh Pulitzer!" it was that voice that i didnt want to hear until i returned home. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"Hi Father, what are you doing here?" I asked ignoring his question.   
  
"Nevermind that! Why are you liplocked to a boy! You're only 16! How could your Uncle permit this?"  
  
"Uncle trusts me with guys, he knows I am not going to have sex with them" Wow, I stood up to my father. Ok, waiting for the slap across the face. Here it comes, I winced in pain toward Dave chest and warm arms wrapped around me.   
  
"You will leave her boy!"  
  
"John, let's talk in my office." My Uncle came to the rescue. "Now." He maybe crazy from time to time but he knows his stuff. My father slowly followed his older brother to his office. Marthra soon rushed in with ice.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Rose?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." I assured her and she left.  
  
"See why I dont want to go back home! Its a love him but hate him thing." I paused and thought, May be I dont have to go back home after all. I could run away then i could be with Dave forever. Thats exactly what I'll do. "Davey, I am going to runaway."  
  
"What!?" he screamed totally awed by my answer. "You can't!"  
  
"And why not." I stared him down.   
  
" Because I'll never see you again."   
  
"But I am running away so that I can be with you!" Maybe he'll get the point now but he just sat. Susan came up and told us that lunch was ready. I tried to hold his hand on the way down the stairs; he refused.   
  
We ate in silence until my father and uncle came to eat.  
  
"Rose, I am so sorry for the way I treated. Your Uncle pointed out my wrong-doings and I am going to try to make life better for you back home. And Dave I am sorry to judgeyou my son, you must be alright for Rose to keep you around the whole summer. In fact, why don't come spend the last week in Pittsburgh." My father told me. Was he really saying this? All my sixteen years he has never said sorry or invited a boy to the house, let alone stay.   
  
"Father, I love the idea!" I ran around the table and gave him a big hug and whisper 'I love you' in his ear.  
  
"I love you, too. Now how bout after I eat we can walk over to Dave's and meet his family. We both nodded and excused ourselves then dashed to my room.  
  
"Oh Davey now I don't have to runaway." I kissed him on the lips, hard.  
  
"Yes, and I can't wait to see Pittsburgh!" then he kissed back.   
  
"Rose are you ready?" My father called up the stairs. Instead of answering, we bounded down the stairs hand in hand.  
  
Hey I hope you liked it! please review! I love em.   
  
~Taps~ 


	6. Not So Innocent

Disclaimer: He i haven't updated this story in a while but I'll try to do it more frequently now that musical and dance team are over! Sadly i don't own Newsies. But I do hope you like this chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night my father came to me with a surprise.  
  
"Orchestra seating to see a show! Father you shouldn't have." But I was so grateful he did. This means he actually trying to change.  
  
"And this also..." He handed me a white box with a purple ribbon. "David helped me pick it out." Oh yea, I forgot to mention, Father and did some bonding with Davey this afternoon. I opened the present to reveal a long elegant purple evening gown - its the one I've been waiting all summer.  
  
"Father, Thank you so much!" and gave him a great big bear hug. "But you shouldn't have."  
  
"Well, David told me you really wanted so I bought for you, should a father need a reason to dote upon his daughter?" I beamed and started he turned to leave.  
  
"Father, I want you to know something." He turned around in the doorframe and looked at me. "I will always love you no matter what." There I said it. I said what I have been meaning to say for years.   
  
He smiled as a tear trickled down his cheek, "As do i. Now you need your rest. David has a busy day planned for you tomorrow if I am not mistaken," he slyly smiled. "good night"  
  
"Good Night" and I hung my dress up and put the ticket on my dresser then laid down, turned off the light and fell sound asleep.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning I awoke around 6 after a marvelous drea. It was about Spot. Yes, Spot the Brooklyn leader who I am in love with, yes I met him. Jack took me to see him. Well, ever since he's been visiting me. I am torn between to men. And I want to tell Davey about Spot but yet I don't know how without having him break up with me.   
  
I turned towards my clock...only 15 minutes went by. I guess I'll go see Spot and say good-bye to him since Davey's not picking me till 10. All I have to do is sneak out of the house then come back and say I needed a walk. I quickly jumped out of bed, dressed in my favorite purple dress and was off to Brooklyn.  
  
~*~  
  
"Spot...psst Spot? Wakey, wakey" i shook when I reached his lodging house. It was about 6:30 now. Still early for him.  
  
"Whos dere?"   
  
"It's me, Rose."  
  
"Rose? My Rosie Posie?" he turned and smiled at me waiting for his reply.  
  
"Yes, its your Rosie Posie." when I said that he pulled me on top of him and kissed me passionately.  
  
"Gosh I am going to miss you." He said after a while. I lifted my head off his chest and looked into his blue eyes.   
  
"As will I, as will I" i repeated and we kissed again. I laid my head back down on his chest and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Spot! Spot!" one of his fellow Newsies called a few hours later.  
  
"Wha?" he tried to get up but realized a girl was on top of him.   
  
"Spot are you up? That Davey kid is here!"  
  
"Tell him I'm in da shower and I'll be down." The newsie left and he proceeded to wake Rose.  
  
"Rose...Davey's here you need ta get back to 'Hattan."  
  
"What?" I said opening my eyes.  
  
"Arrow! Take Rose. safely and unseen by Davey ta 'Hattan. NOW!" Then Arrow carried me the back, put me down and ran all the way across the Brooklyn Bridge.   
  
"Youse safe now Rose, good-bye." I hugged and thanked him. Then he turned on his heels and went home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Rose." A voice from the darkened alley, which I was passing, called to me. "Come here will you." Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" I cried. "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"This wont hurt if you cooperate." Then he kissed me hard and long. He was and excellent kisser. But Spot's are still the best. "You like that?" Honestly, I did enjoy them but should I tell the stranger the truth. "Honestly." Well, ok I have no choice.  
  
"Yes, I did enjoy it." I saw a smirk appear on his face. "Now please tell me who you are."  
  
"I want you to know that I have been watching you this summer." Aw that's sweet but what if he wants to kill me...then why would he have kissed me. "Promise me you will not run when I reveal myself." Why would I? a good kisser like yourself...never.  
  
"Of course I won't, promise." He sighed then pulled me out of the alley to reveal his true identity. I couldn't believe who it was! None other than Oscar Delancy. I slowly backed away but remembered my promise.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't run away." He stated angrily taking my arm and pulling me his warmth.  
  
"I am sorry but I didn't...why did you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I did. The first day remember?" I thought back to the say he pulled me inside to my uncles office.  
  
"But you really didn't say it. All I remember is that you'd tell my father about me hanging around with newsies is I didn't go out with you."  
  
"You're a girl I thought you'd get the hint." He exclaimed.  
  
"No, I am sorry I am not a mind reader!" and I stomped away. I didn't run, just stomped.  
  
~*~  
  
When I finally arrived home, Susan had my breakfast ready.  
  
"Have a nice walk Miss Rose?"  
  
"Yes, it was very refreshing." She smiled and I my father, along with Uncle Joe came in.   
  
"Good Morning Father, Uncle/" stood up then sat back down, it was only proper.   
  
"Good morning Rose. Read for your date I see." My father said fixing his coffee. He, himself, was in a robe.   
  
"Yes, indeed I am." There was a quiet knock on the door and Susan opened it to reveal my bloody boyfriend.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
Thats all for now, i am going to NYC tomorrow so hopefully the story will be better when i actually get to see the sites!  
  
Reviews are welcomed!   
  
Taps 


	7. Let the Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: Disney owns Newsies, I gots Rose and da plot, dats it though. Enjoy!   
  
Rhymes - I'm sorry for you emotionally day but this chappie is better! KTJSPA!!  
  
Blue - aww yea thanks for reviewing and I like suspenseful stories! lol   
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my god! Davey are you ok?" I rushed to his side but he didn't respond just collapsed in my arms.  
  
"Does he look alright, Rose?" my father told me being sarcastic. "Someone call the doctor!" It was a good thing he lived near by and was able to arrive quickly.  
  
"Davey can you at least tell me you done this to you?" he mouthed. 'Brooklyn.' I gasped. "Spot!" The doctor had just arrived when I was running out the door towards Brooklyn.  
  
"Ah! I'm sorry!" I told the slouching someone, who I had run into to. It was Oscar.   
  
"What's the hurry Rose?" Eh, should I tell him or not?  
  
"It's Davey! He's badly beaten and said Brooklyn done it."  
  
"And lemme guess your on your way over now?" I nodded. "I'll come! Better yet we'll ride." Ride? Ride what? Oh geez a horse. I was a little uneasy and he noticed. "Ever ridden a horse before?" I shook my head no. "Well, here just climb on it and sit sideways since yous wearing a dress." I did just that while he straddled the horse. He put one hand around my waist and the other on the reigns. "Giddy up." The horse sped off and I found myself clinging to Oscar. I don't think he minded.  
  
When we arrived, he helped me off the horse and I went to find Spot. He was in his usual spot on the pier.   
  
"Spot!" I bellowed out for him.  
  
"Rosie?" he asked confusingly as he came down and kissed my cheek.  
  
"What happened Spot?"  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Don't play games with me. Davey was badly beaten and he said Brooklyn did it!" He didn't respond right away. Thinking about what I said.  
  
"Ise sorry Rose." He looked away from my gaze but continued. "He came here suspecting that youse was seein me. I told him so what if she was. Then hes punched me. And me boys jumped him. Ise sorry."  
  
"Ouch." Oscar said behind me.  
  
"Delancy what you doin here?" and Spot pulled me close to him. Soon the amount of Brooklyn Newsies surrounding us doubled when the name was spoken.   
  
"Its ok Spot, he's with me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yea he rode me over here." Spot just eyed him up. "Well, good-bye Spot. Write once in a while will you?" I told before I gave him a hug for the second time that day. Although I should have known he wasn't going let me leave witho a kiss. I said good-bye to the Brooklyn Newsies and we got on the horse and headed back to my house.  
  
"How many boys hearts have you broken this summer?" he asked me, which wasn't the appropriate thing to say. But I sat in thought thinking then blurted out.  
  
"RACE!" I slapped my forehead. "I owe Racetrack a date. We need to find him." We rode through the streets and found ourselves by the tracks and sure enough there he was.   
  
"Race!" I caught his attention.   
  
"Rosie?" he asked very confused. I hugged him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Race, I got caught up with Davey and the sites and everything! I'm so sorry please go to Tibby's with me tonight?"  
  
"Youse asking me on a date?" Its what it sounded like, so I just nodded.   
  
"A friendly date." I smiled and added. "See you there at 3!" I returned to the horse and he winked good-bye.  
  
"Oscar, take me home." I smiled warmly at him.   
  
~*~  
  
"Father? How is Dave?" I cautiously walked into the living.  
  
"He'll be fine, Rose. Go visit him in the guest room." My face lit up and Father smiled at me. I knocked on the door quietly and heard his voice call to come in. I slowly opened the creaking door to reveal the love of my life. Who was all bandaged up but still look adorable. He smiled at me as I entered the room which made giddy. I raced over and gave him a big hug and kiss.  
  
"Where've you been?"   
  
"Out, I can't stand doctors and the sight of blood. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no its ok. But I'm sorry. The doctor said that I have to rest today to be well for the ride tomorrow."  
  
"Of course, its ok. I understand and besides I have the show tonight with my father. For now though let's play cards!"  
  
awwww what a nice way to end, I think at least! Well there is probably going to be 10 chapters and then I am ending the story! so I hoped you liked this chapter please review and I'll try to update soon!  
  
Taps 


	8. Out with Father

Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies, sadly that includes Dave, Race, and Uncle Pulitzer. I do own Rose, Rose's father and the plot! Happy Reading!  
  
Kristan: Love you girl! dont for get about the KTJPLPA!!! lmao  
  
Blue: glad you are enjoying this story and Davey will be just fine :)   
  
Onward to story!  
  
After I beat Dave's butt three times at match, Martha came to say that he needed a rest. Fine by me I had my date with Race soon- I think.  
  
"Martha, what time is?"  
  
"Two-thirty, dear." She tucked him in.  
  
"I am going to meet Race at Tibby's you rest my dear."I softly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then left to freshin up and tell Martha.  
  
I arrived five minutes eary only to notice he was already there.  
  
"Hey!" I greeted him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello" he stated. "How are you?"  
  
"Great and yourself."   
  
"Ah the same old. Just getting by." I nodded.   
  
"You know today's my last night here."  
  
"No? It can't be." he sounded dissappointed.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back next summer. and Father said we might come up for Christmas." I reassured him.  
  
"Thats to long."  
  
"Only five months!" I smiled softly and grabbed his hand sitting on the table. "I'm going to miss you Race."  
  
"Me too." We leaned in for a kiss but I quickly backed away and placed my hand on my lap.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Its ok." Nothing was mentioned about that, we just laughed and giggled like old friends. I felt so good.  
  
Five-o-clock I strolled into the door full of smiles and headed upstairs to change.   
  
"You ready Rose?" bellowed my father thirty minutes later. I carefully descended down the stairs. "You look radient my dear." he told me.   
  
"You truelly are beautiful Rose." It was Dave! My Davey! I ran over to him and gave him a humungous hug.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Let him breath." Uncle Joe chuckled from the side. He kissed me on the forehead. "Now you're not going anywhere without a picture!" Uncle went to his closet and brought out his camera. "Say Cheese!"  
  
"Cheese!" My father and I said. Glad we got that Kodax moment on camera.   
  
"See you later Dave!" I hugged him goodbye.  
  
"Have fun Rose." Susan stated. We said the rest of goodbys and left for the awaiting carriage outside.   
  
My Father forgot to inform me that the show invovled A LOT of tap dancing and cute guys! So of course I loved it! After the wonderful musical there was a raffle to win a tap lesson on stage.   
  
"Can we enter father?"  
  
"No I don't think so dear."  
  
"Ah why not?" I agrued back.  
  
"Because we wont be here and you already take lessons back home."  
  
"Ture. But I can tell the girls I danced on Broadway." We descended down the stairs and father bumped an old friend. They talked and I was introduced. Guess what he was the owner of....the theater! He let me try on someone's tap shoes and dance on stage! It was such an awesome experience wait till I tell Dave.  
  
"You know John, she has a good future on Broadway. Her stage presence is natural." The man told my father. I beamed with delight.   
  
"I am sure she is but right now she needs to concentrate on her studies."  
  
"Yes, I agree but maybe as hobbie or a summer job. Next year I think it'll more energetic than this." My eyes lit up.  
  
"We'll have to talk about it. Good day Mr. Turner and I will let you know. He said good-bye and we made our way outside to the crowded streets.  
  
"Lets walk and talk." he proposed. What about the carraige though? I decided not to ask for I said too much already. "Rose do you know where we are?" I looked around to notice trees, flowers ah look there's a pond! I know where we are!  
  
"Yes, Central Park." I smiled as I responded.  
  
"Very good." Just then my faither and I lunged into a conversation. We laughed and cried as we walked and talked. I felt so good to be able to talk to him like this. I noticed the carriage was parked on the other side of the park and we had reached our destination.   
  
"Thank you father for a wonderful night." I told him as I got up in the carriage.  
  
"You are quite welcome Rose, besides I think it was overdue." How true was that Father, how true was that. I leaned my head on his strong shoulder and fell fast asleep. He ended up carrying me up the stairs to my bedroom. Susan came in and took off my dress and put my night gown on. Then Father returned to tuck me in. It was a good night.  
  
Flying? I can't be flying! Oh look there's Race. Hey don't fall. Race! Come back. Oscar? Don't you fall too! Peachy! Spot! He'll know what's going on and why I am flying and these boys are flying. No wait! Spot not you too! Jack! Help me please! AAHHH Someone help. I don't want to fall! Don't want to fall! Davey? Thank you for catching me. Oh no!  
  
I bolted up in my bed and ran to the guest room.  
  
"Davey?" I shook him.  
  
"Rose?" He slowly turned over to face me. "What is it?" Then his eys opened and he sat up in bed.   
  
"I had horrible dream about you."   
  
"Shh its ok." he motioned for me to come near him. Tremblie I climbed into bed and told him the whole story. I finished up and realized I sleepy so I layed my head down and with Davey's arms wrapped around me I slipped into dream land.   
  
Yes? No? Freaky dream huh? did you catch it was all boys in order who she was with? Pretty clever huh! Oh you want the meaning of it, ok ok here goes. The dream was suppose to signfy that Davey and her are meant for each other. :) good arent I? How bout you tell me in a review!   
  
CTB  
  
Taps 


	9. All But a Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsie and that includes Davey and Spot and Pulitzer. I do own Rose and plot. I know I haven't updated in awhile I've been super busy will school, work, dance and now musical is going to pick up. Right its a little slow so hopefully I will be able to finish my story. Nuff blabbering, enjoy!

Blue Boxer: Thanks for the review, you're the only one who reviewed again! and sry this took so long. I hope the other one won't! Thanks again and enjoy this one!

* * *

"Rose, wake up." I heard a man's voice say in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dave looking upon me. "Come on Rose its time to get ready." What? Oh yea we were leaving for home today. I got up and realized I was in my nightgown in Davey's room. Flushed I gathered myself and raced for my room. At first I couldn't remember a thing from last night. Then my dream came back to him. It was truly a nightmare.

"Miss Rose your father would like to speak with you downstairs in the kitchen." Martha came to tell me. I grabbed my robe, tied it and proceeded to the kitchen area.

"Yes father?" I asked and kissed him and Uncle good-morning on the cheek.

"Just wanted to tell you what your train is leaving." My train! When did it become my train?

"What do you mean by my train father?"

"I'm staying behind a few days to help your uncle with some business. You and David are still going on schedule. Now your train leaves at 11 so be ready to leave at 10." I nodded quickly then ran back to my room.

I put on my light blue dress and pulled my long brown hair into a bun. I took one last glance around room. Taking in all the surroundings. How the white drapes hung neatly from the window, which I could see the bay in the distance. May be even a speck of Brooklyn as well. And my comfortable 4 post bed with is deep purple comforter and set to match that welcomed me ever hot summer night. A lot of memories happened on that bed. For instance Spot and Is first kiss. He snuck into my room because he 'had' to see me. I remember that day like yesterday.

_**Tap. Tap.** I jumped. Who could be at my window on a rainy night like this. I brushed it off and thought it was like a bird or something but then it happened again. **Tap. Tap.** Now I turned around to face the window. A figure was definitely there. It was Spot! The Brooklyn Newsie of my dreams!_

_"Spot what are you doing here?" I asked as I let him in._

_"I had to see you again." Was his response._

_"Spot it's pouring out there. Get in here before you catch cold." I tugged him in the window. He shivered as hit and I called for Martha to bring me a cup of hot coca. "Drink this you'll feel better."_

_"Mmm, I feel warm already. But being with you Rose I'm always warm." I blushed and looked down. Spot finished the cup and sat it on the dresser. "Thank you but like I said I had to see you again." He repeated._

_"I understand but why?" I asked. Then a loud noise of thunder crashed followed by more lightning. "Sorry not to fond of thunderstorms." I moved to sit on the bed facing Spot who in the chair by the window._

_"Ise don't mind them." I chuckled._

_"Obviously, since you walked in one." I retorted. Then giggled more. "Spot, you still need to answer my question." But instead of answering it he came over and kissed me on lips. "What was that about?" I asked after I caught my breath from that breath taking kiss. He knows I am seeing Dave._

_isr"I had to taste you. Sorry." Flustered I moved toward the head of my bed. "You are intoxicating," he paused. "Rosie." The he crawled upon me and kissed me with fire and passion. Then someone knocked on the door. And Martha called through the door._

_"Miss Rose. David is here to see you."_

_"I'll be down in a minute." I called to her. Why did Davey have to ruin a good make out session? I caught myself. What was I thinking. Dave was my boyfriend the one who I should be kissing while Spot was the intoxicating lover who drained ever last engery. "Spot I'll be back but for now you may hide in my closet until my return." I whispered before I walked out the door and to the living room._

"Rose." I heard Dave's voice. "Rose are you all right. You look dazed and confused." He noticed and I realized I was no longer in my memory.

"Oh its nothing. Just thinking of all the memories I've had in this room. Especially ours." I lied. He needed to know the truth but I couldn't bring my self to break his heart.

"Well you wont need to remember these ones here because we'll make new ones in your home." What? Oh right he's coming with me.

"That's right. But we won't if we don't leave soon!" I told him as I looked at the clock on the wall it was nearly 10. He took my hand and guided me out of the room. I glanced back and softly said good-bye to Spot. He was still in my closet and was will be.

* * *

That was short and to the point - I guess. Well rate and rave the review. Till next time.

CTB

Taps


	10. Feelings Finally Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. I own Rosie and the plot. Thats it. Enjoy!

Artemis - Thanks for reviewing i'm glad you love it!

* * *

We arrived at Grand Central Station with 15mins to spare before we boarded. I noticed a figure standing next to the door of the women's room. It was Spot. What was he doing here?

"Excuse me Dave, I have to use the restroom." he nodded and went to have a seat on one of the benches while i strolled over to the women's room. Spot followed me in and locked the door behind him. "Spot what are you doing here? In a women's bathroom of all places! You know if Davey saw it he'd be real susu-" He kissed me. I almost fainted in his arms.

"Now will you listen to me?" he asked and I nodded. "I needed to tell you this." he paused. "I love you." My reaction was shock. I didn't know what to reply with. Of course I loved him. But in a different manner. Its difficult to explain.

"I love you too, but"

"Don't say but. I hate buts"

"But not that intesne of your's. Does it make sense"

"You love Davey more"

"Nonsense! Davey never crossed my mind in the conversation until you said something"

"Liar" I gave him a quizzical look. "In the beginning when I kissed you, you mentioned him"

"Well there, yes. But not since that." he gave me a disbelief look. "Look, after Davey leaves I'll send for you. You can sleep in my secret room and we'll have a good time"

"Promise"

"I promise." and we sealed it with a kiss. After that I left and boarded the train with Dave.

"Are you alright? You were in there quite sometime." he asked "Yes I am fine. There was 2 people in front of me." I lied. Boy I'm getting semi-good at it. Then I changed the subject. "When get home we have to go to this park called Kenny's Grove. It's an awesome place for picnic's, music, dancing, and fun!" A big toothy smile appeared across my face.

"Great! I can't wait!" he replied and the train took off. We were headed home, but not really. My home was back in New York City. Its were I felt self. Its were I could be me and have no one care. Its were I could be with Spot.

* * *

well thats it. I might do an epilogue like when Spot comes to visit and if Davey finds out. Or it might be a sequel. What do you think? Thanks for reading!

Taps


End file.
